Solange du mich siehst
by vanilleduft
Summary: [Rumtreiberzeit] Es ist Helens letztes Jahr auf Hogwarts, doch während sich alle anderen Hals über Kopf in die Vorbereitungen für ihre Abschlussprüfungen stürzen und endlose Beziehungsproblemchen zu haben scheinen, versucht sie, ein gebrochenes Herz zu heilen - und eine unheilbare Krankheit durchzustehen: Leukämie im Endstadium. Die Ärzte haben nur wenig Hoffnung.


**Kapitel 1**

Das helle Licht des Mondes, welcher sich in einer schmalen Sichel gemeinsam mit schier abertausenden von Sternen über den Dächern der Stadt abzeichnete, erhellte die verlassene, menschenleere Straße und den von vereinzelten Bäumen gesäumten Gehweg; warf die nur vage zu erahnenden Schatten seiner Wimpern auf die fahlen Wangen. Es erinnerte mich an das Muster eines Blumengeflechts, umspielt von seinen verblassenden Sommersprossen, die sich wie verlorene winzige Tupfer auf seiner Haut abzeichneten. Nie zuvor hatte ich ihn so bewusst angesehen, obwohl wir uns seit Jahren kannten.

Er war schön. Die drei winzigen Leberflecke auf seinem Schulterblatt. An seinem Hals, ein klein wenig oberhalb vom Schlüsselbein, war nur noch verblasst ein Knutschfleck zu erkennen, der aus einer der vergangenen Nächten von einem längst vergessenen Mädchen stammen musste. Eine längliche Narbe zierte sein Kinn, ähnelnd derer, wie _er_ sie auf dem Handrücken trug.

Nur mit Mühe konnte ich den Blick von ihm ließ mich wieder zurück auf die Matratze sinken und raffte die Decke enger um mich, fuhr mir mit den Fingern über das Gesicht und spürte ein stummes Seufzen über meine Lippen stolpern.

Auf dem Fensterbrett lag ein zerlesenes Taschenbuch, ein Gedichtband, von dem ich nie zuvor etwas gehört hatte. Behutsam griff ich danach und strich mit dem Zeigefinger über den Einband, ehe ich es aufschlug. Das Papier unter meinen Fingerspitzen war rau und ausgeblichen. Es dauerte einen Moment, ehe ich in der nächtlichen Dunkelheit die in schwarzer Tinte geschriebenen Lettern ausmachen konnte – _Liebe_, die fünf Buchstaben wie gemalt und ineinander übergehend. Die Schlichtheit war so schön. Ich kannte mich nicht mit Gedichten aus, auch war mir die Autorin kein Begriff, doch die Worte nahmen mich so in ihren Bann, dass mir für ein oder zwei Wimpernschläge der Atem wegblieb. _Du hast mein Herz_. Das waren die letzten vier Worte. Ich begann zu weinen.

In einer Nacht wie dieser hatte ich mit _ihm_ auf der Fensterbank seines Zimmers gesessen, in seinen Armen gelegen und seinen Herzschlägen gelauscht, und irgendwann hatte er gesagt, Sterne würden leise sterben. Leise und schön und uns Menschen würden sie ein Lächeln auf unsere Lippen zaubern, mit ihrem Tod. Er hatte gesagt, er wünschte, dass auch Menschen das könnten; andere während ihrem Tod mit einer gewissen Art der Glückseligkeit beschenken. Doch ich wünschte mir einfach nur, niemanden sterben zu sehen, nicht nur in dieser Nacht; _niemals_.

Mit Tränen in den Augen fand ich schließlich den Schlaf.

Der Morgen schlich über die Stadt und brachte ein paar vereinzelte, letzte Sonnenstrahlen mit sich, die durch die von cremefarbenen Vorhängen umrahmten Fenster fielen und tausende Staubkörnchen in der Luft tanzen ließen. In dem leicht rissigen Spiegel, der an dem vermutlich ehemals weißen Schrank – die Farbe blätterte bereits großflächig ab – angebracht war, brach sich das Licht und ich wurde leicht geblendet. Ich blinzelte ein paar Mal und konnte ein lautloses Gähnen nicht mehr unterdrücken.

Ein Moment hätte genügt, um mir der Situation bewusst zu werden, sodass ich vor Schreck nicht gleich laut aufgeschrien hätte, als ich seine kühle Hand auf meinem Oberschenkel spürte. Innerhalb weniger Sekunden saß ich aufrecht im Bett und James blickte mich so verwirrt an, dass sich ein schiefes Grinsen auf meine Lippen schlich.

»Tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken«, sagte er. »Ich hab 'n Kaffee gekocht. Willst du auch einen?«

»Mmh, gerne.« Ein leichter Schauer ging durch meinen Körper, kaum dass meine Fußspitze das Parkett berührt hatte, doch ich riss mich zusammen und stand auf.

»Du kannst dir was von mir überziehen.« Er warf mir ein altes, weißes Hemd zu, das über der hölzernen Lehne seines Schreibtischstuhls gehangen hatte, und verließ das Zimmer. Ich erhaschte einen flüchtigen Blick in den Spiegel und presste unwillkürlich die Lippen aufeinander, schlüpfte in das Hemd und meinen Slip, der seinen Platz etwa zwanzig Zentimeter vom Bett entfernt gefunden hatte.

Ich sah mich noch ein letztes Mal um, blies die Wangen auf und atmete hörbar aus. Auf dem Schreibtisch lag ein Haarband mit einem einzelnen hellblonden Haar, das sich in dem Metallende verhakt hatte – vielleicht ja von der, die ihm diesen Knutschfleck verpasst hatte –, und ich fasste meine Haare zu einem einfachen Knoten zusammen, bevor ich barfuß hinüber zur Küche ging.

James stand gegen die Arbeitsfläche gelehnt da, eine Hand in seiner Hosentasche versteckt, mit der anderen die Keramiktasse so fest umklammernd, dass seine Fingerknöchel bereits weiß hervor traten, und kaum dass sein Blick den meinen traf, wurde mir, aus welchem Grund auch immer, schwindelig.

Ich selbst schenkte mir eine Tasse ein und setzte mich auf einen der Küchenhocker, ohne den Blick von meinem Kaffee zu wenden. Allein der bittersüße Duft, der sich bereits in der gesamten Wohnung verbreitet hatte, war unglaublich wohltuend und auch ein klein wenig tröstlich. James jobbte jedes Jahr während der Sommerferien in einem kleinen Straßencafé, und vielleicht bildete ich es mir auch einfach nur ein, doch bei ihm schmeckte selbst ein schlichter schwarzer Kaffee umwerfend gut.

Ich nahm einen Schluck und genoss für einen simplen Augenblick lang die Wärme und den Geschmack des Kaffees, ehe ich zu ihm aufblickte. Schon die Art, wie er mich ansah, entlockte mir ein leises Seufzen.

»Helen …« Er stellte die Tasse aus der Hand und fuhr sich durch die Haare, wie er es immer tat, wenn er nervös oder mit einer Situation überfordert war. »Es tut mir leid, Helen. Es tut mir … einfach nur leid. Du … du bist meine beste Freundin, ich will das nicht aufgeben wegen einer Nacht. Wir waren betrunken und … und es war kalt und schrecklich dumm.«

Ich hob die Tasse erneut an meine Lippen und verharrte einen Moment so, ohne zu trinken. »Ja«, sagte ich leise, mehr brachte ich nicht heraus. James hatte es auf den Punkt gebracht. Auch ich wollte ihn um nichts auf der Welt verlieren müssen; wie oft war nur er mein Anker gewesen, wie oft hatte er mich retten können, als es mir schlecht ging – wie viele Nächte hatten wir in einem Bett verbracht, ohne diesen Schritt zu weit zu gehen. Es war eine Nacht, und sie war schön gewesen, das war sie tatsächlich, aber ebenso war sie einmalig.

Ich schloss die Augen und lehnte mich gegen seine Schulter, meine Nägel krallten sich beinahe schon in den Stoff seines Shirts. Allein bei dem Gedanken daran, die kommende Zeit ohne ihn auskommen zu müssen, bereiteten mir fürchterliche Bauchschmerzen.

James strich mir sanft eine lose Strähne aus dem Gesicht und legte seine kühlen, rauen Lippen einen Moment lang auf meine Stirn. »Es tut mir leid«, wisperte er in meine Haare hinein.

»Mir auch«, erwiderte ich. Der Schmerz war zurück gekehrt, in meinen Schläfen pochte es. Keine zwei Wochen unserer Sommerferien waren vergangen und ich schien krank zu werden, eigentlich typisch für mich. Vielleicht ein Resultat aus zu vielen Gedanken, zu viel Sehnsucht, zu vielen schlaflosen Nächten.

»Ich bring dich zum Bahnhof, okay?«

»Okay.«


End file.
